


A Bat and A Super

by Cod_El



Series: Supercorp Kids and Sanvers Kids [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, GP, GirlP, Hints to Smut, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cod_El/pseuds/Cod_El
Summary: This is the story behind Natalie and Barbara, they will be little one-shots of their love story.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2030. Natalie is 14 years old, while Barbara is 17 years old.

Natalie walked into Burnside Café looking around the place, with a box in her hand. Her blue green eye locked with the green ones. It was girl, with red hair, who happened to be in a wheel chair. She walked over to the table she was at, seeing there was a box on the table. She moved her glasses a bit and looked with her x-ray vison, she noticed that box was lead. She smirked, placing down her box next to the one on the table, she pulled at chair back and sat down. A smiled appeared on her face.

"That's for you, Barbara." She told the red head. Barbara smiled at Natalie pushing the other box towards her, taking while taking the box for her.

"So Nat, how is being the only 14 year old, at Burnside College?" asked Barbara, looking at her with this certain smile, and a loving look.

"Hard, but great." Natalie replied, sarcastically, to the 17 and half year old, girl . Barbara eyes rolled at Natalie's words, knowing the genius girl was lying, she didn't even know why she was going to college here, in Gotham. She sighed, moving the box with in her hands. Wishing that she could move her legs, and be able to save people again like Natalie could.

"Babs? What's wrong?" asked Natalie getting up and going over to next to Barbara's side crouching down, she had a worried look on her face.

"Nothing..." said Barbara, still moving the box in her hands. Natalie grabbed her hands stopping her sighing.

"Barb, went you move something in her hands, something is wrong. So tell me." said Natalie. Barbara looked at her as Natalie took the box placing it on top of the other box, then took her hands in hers. She looked down at Natalie's hands. Natalie had her Blue-K bracelet on, it made her more human, as she put it when they first started dating. Barbara looked at Natalie then took at deep breath, and let her feelings out.

"I just wish, I could save people again. Be me, not someone who has to stay in a wheelchair, and can move. It makes me...ugl-"

"No don't say it. You are beautiful, and you can still save people in your own way. Remember what the doctor said, in a few weeks you can start to walk again." said Natalie. Barbara leaned forward moving her arms around Natalie's neck, hugging her tightly. Natalie hugged her back her arms wrapping around her.

"I love you" said Barbara, meaning every word. Natalie smiled, at the words.

"I love you too" said Natalie pulling out of the hug to give her a quick kiss. She got the box she brought in, and handed it too Barbara. Barb took it looking at her.

"Open it." said Natalie. Barbara opened to box, she smiled, at what was in the box. Her eyes widen at the necklace. It was a golden super and bat logo together.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you," Natalie replied. Her girlfriend smiled.

"Help me put it on?" She asked Natalie nodded pulling the golden chain out of the box. She put in on Barbara smiling. 

"Open yours" said Barbara, sliding the lead lined box closer to Natalie. Nat opened it, to find a plain silver ring. She raised an eye brow in question. 

"It's just a promise ring" said Barbara, "Look on the inside of it." Nat pulled in out of its place looking inside the ring. One side had  **B+N Forever.** Then the other side had the  **Super and Bat logo.**  

After putting in on she leaned over and kissed Barbara. 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace: http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0347/6961/products/batman-vs-superman-dawn-of-justice-black-red-necklace-1_1024x1024.jpg?v=1439536828  
> It's gold instead of Black and red.


End file.
